The Eyes Have It
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: The first five times Emily gets lost in the endless blue eyes of one Jennifer Jareau. Femslash, Don't like, don't read. Rated M


**The First Time**

It was her eyes that first drew you in. The bluest you've ever seen; with flecks of gold dancing across the expanse of sea. You stumble over your words and blush lightly at your now damp palms as you shake her hand. A shy smile tugs her lips up, procuring your attention and not letting go. Her full and plump lips that beg to be kissed. That let delicious moans slip through them like honey. That so eloquently profess love to you.

You shake your head gently to clear the images flashing across your mind and turn on your 'Ambassador's daughter' charm, muddling your way through a greeting until Agent Hotchner clears his throat and deals with her request. Your eyes don't leave her until she has made her way out of the office. You notice with a wry smile that her gaze doesn't leave you until the last second.

**The Second Time**

Agent Hotchner advises you to see Agent Jareau to go through protocols and procedures. With a heavy sigh you knock on her door, obliging at the quiet, "Come in." You glance around at the stack of files on the desk and coffee table in front of a long couch. A low chuckle garners your attention and you move your gaze to the stunning blond at the desk.

"It's organised, I promise," she tells you with a smile.

"For organisation it's remarkably chaotic," you intone with humour. She smirks softly but motions for you to sit down. You turn to shut the door then move to sit but your arm knocks one of her 'organised' piles. You react quickly and manage to stop them from falling over but she launches forward at the same time. Your hands cross, hers over yours, and you both come within centimetres of head butting each other. You look into her cobalt orbs, noticing that you are millimetres from her lips, and draw a broken breath in.

"Sorry," you whisper, not daring to speak any louder for fear of breaking the developing atmosphere surrounding you. She shakes her head inelegantly then catches herself.

"It was an accident," she reasons quietly. A war begins in your body; your mind with your desire. Every nerve, every cell is straining for you to lean forward and capture her lips while your mind is rationalising your actions. You are saved the fight when a knock at the door draws you from her beautiful eyes and smashes the tense ambiance. You literally hear the cracking of glass and the tinkling as the million or so shattered pieces fall to the ground, raining around your feet.

You straighten and move the pile to a more stable position as she takes a second to compose herself before inviting in the person that has interrupted your moment. A woman bounces in, singing out a loud greeting until she notices the stunning agent has company. JJ introduces you to Penelope Garcia. You warm to the Technical Analyst quickly even though she eyes you somewhat suspiciously. Garcia leaves you alone a few minutes later, seemingly not noticing the leaden atmosphere in the office or the side glances you keep shooting towards the more demure blond.

You spend the next hour going over the required paper work, revelling in the gentle touches to your hand and the bashful smiles being directed at you. You know in this brief time that Jennifer Jareau will be your undoing.

**The Third Time**

You've been called to New Orleans, Louisiana to investigate a series of copy-cat killings. The southern detective looks at JJ the way you wish you could look at her. Openly appraising her with affection and lust. You feel the burn of jealously deep in the pit of your stomach, and nausea when you realise she is shooting him coy smiles. You bottle it all up until the end of the case, until Detective LaMontagne manages to talk the UnSub down. On the plane you're quiet, shying away from interaction with the team, particularly JJ. Morgan suggests drinks to the team, everyone agreeing; needing the wind down, time spent in company that understands the job. He and JJ cast glances towards you, unspoken questions in both their eyes. You shake your head lightly, wanting to be alone with your thoughts.

When the plane lands you're the first off, making your way quickly to your Lexus and pulling out the lot before anyone can say anything. Once home you grab a large wine glass and bottle of Cabernet Franc. Halfway through your second glass there is a knock to the door. Content to ignore it you take another sip of the bright red liquid and close your eyes, sinking further into the oversized couch.

"I know you're there Emily, I can hear the music." JJ's voice filters through the door and your resolve cracks. With a loud sigh you pad barefoot to the door and open it, not taking the chain off.

"What's up JJ?" She blinks at your somewhat cold tone before getting back on track.

"I just wanted to check you are okay. You left kinda fast tonight." She eyes your wine glass with a concerned frown. You curb your impatience and close the door slightly, pulling the hook from the slider and opening the door fully, allowing her to see all of you. Her eyes drop to your bare feet, slowly rising up your uncovered legs to the simple baby blue boy shorts, taking in the sliver of skin exposed across your abdomen, to the thin strapped top and finally meeting your eyes again. Light pink stains her cheeks and you can't help but think she looks adorable. You step back and allow her in, smiling when she takes a second longer than she should to recognise the invitation.

"I'm fine. It's been a long day and I'm not much company at the moment." It's the truth, though you're not as tired as you make out. She looks around your apartment quietly, drinking in every detail. You blow a breath out your nose sharply. "Do you want a drink?" She turns to you quickly with a gentle nod.

"Yes please." You acknowledge her and move into the kitchen, producing another wine glass before moving through to the lounge to fill it up. You sit back on the couch and wait for JJ to join you. She chats about random things, safe things, until… "I gave Will my number." You're thankful you have no wine in your mouth otherwise you'd either choke or spit it out. Neither reaction would've been pretty.

"Okay," you say stoically, unsure why she is telling you this.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" She asks. Bile lifts from your stomach to your throat but you swallow it back down.

"I haven't a clue JJ," you answer quickly, wanting this conversation to be over as quickly as it began. She begins rambling about him but you switch off, tuning out her words and filtering them straight into a compartment labelled 'Detective Crawfish'. Of course this mental box is nowhere near the one labelled 'JJ'. Instead of listening you stand and make your way to the kitchen, unaware that JJ trailed off at your abrupt departure and stood to follow you. You try and busy yourself with cleaning but Jennifer stills your hands.

"What's wrong Em?" Her voice is gentle and worried. You turn to look at her, instantly calming once you connect with her crystal blue eyes. Your mouth opens to give an explanation but none comes out so you close it with a snap, choosing to shake your head. Minutes and possibly hours pass while you're caught up in the infinite depths of the blonds raging orbs. Suddenly, there's a flash of golden hair in front of you and you feel soft lips press against yours. Your eyes slam shut and you open your mouth to the insistent tongue running over your bottom lip. Hope blooms in your chest as you strike up a hungry and desperate dance, not caring who wins the battle for dominance, just getting lost in the taste of her. She pulls away abruptly and stares at you hard, shock filtering through her eyes.

"JJ?" You try but the noise just seems to send her into a minor panic. She rushes back into the lounge, picking up her jacket, before marching to the door and pulling it open forcefully. The slam that resonates through the apartment breaks you from your trance as you realise you're alone.

**The Fourth Time**

She's been avoiding you for days, finding excuses to not be alone with you, barely talking to you in front of people to keep up a sense of normality. The one-eighty has your head spinning, leaving you unable to regain your equilibrium. After nearly a week of this you reach the end of your tether. You wait until she is alone in her office and knock softly. Without waiting for her to acknowledge the sound you open the door, slipping in quickly and shut the door behind you. She looks up, startled.

"We need to talk," you say quickly. Her eyes flick over her desk before finding the blinds that cover her window then skip back to you.

"Now's not a good time," she replies lowly, a slight growl making her sound dangerous.

"Make it a good time," you advise, leaning forward and placing your hands on the edge of her desk. Her gaze dropped to your lips before lifting back up again.

"It was a mistake," she whispers. Your heart cracks slightly, tiny fissures appearing, almost invisible.

"It didn't feel like a mistake," you scowl.

"It was. I wanted to comfort you but I was confused." Her scrutiny moves to the door, adding to the insincerity in her words.

"You're lying," you murmur, watching her body language closely.

"Stop profiling me," she warns.

"You don't have to be a profiler to see you're lying Jennifer," you snap quietly. She blinks at you then looks out the window before standing.

"Please, not here Emily." You nod once then stalk towards the door. You sit at your desk with a huff as your phone beeps once to announce a text message. You open it without looking at the name.

_My place? 7.30?_

Your heart skips a beat as you realise it's from JJ. You glance at the window to her office and see movement behind the blinds. You bob your head to confirm you'll be there then turn back to the work stacked on your desk.

**-x-**

The door opens to reveal JJ in an off cream short sleeved V-neck and light grey sweats. She has a cup of coffee in her hand and a gentle smile on her face. "Come in." You return the grin and step into her home. It's light and airy and perhaps the complete opposite to your apartment. Where yours is pristine and barely lived in, hers is homey and welcoming.

"You're happy to talk now?" You ask, wincing at how business-like you sound. She frowns for a second but acquiesces and sits on the two-seater couch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so blunt," you apologise as you join her.

"It's okay; I suppose I owe you an explanation," she grimaces into the mug perched on her thigh, held steady with one hand.

"I was a little," you pause as you search for the right word, "perplexed," you finish with a wry smile.

"I didn't mean to force myself on you, you were clearly upset about something and I tried to take advantage of that. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." It occurs to you that she thinks you didn't want it.

"You're an idiot," you say with a smile. Her head snaps up with a slight look of hurt across her beautiful features. You slide closer to her; sitting so your knees are touching hers and you take her hand. "You didn't do anything I haven't wanted you to do for so long."

"So I didn't image the flirting?" Tears brim over and spill down her cheeks. You lift a hand and wipe the damp tracks with your thumb.

"Not at all. I thought I did," you admit quietly. "We are rubbish." She laughs wetly and nods in agreement. "So, where do you want to go with this?"

"Wherever you'll let me," she answers with a twinkle in her striking sapphire orbs. A shiver runs down your spine as you lean forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. You chuckle into her mouth as you see her hand flail out, trying to find the coffee table to deposit the nearly empty mug. When she does, her hands fly into your hair; her fingers tangling in your raven locks. You moan at the harsh tug to pull your head back, exposing the pale expanse of your neck to her hungry mouth. She tracks a path with her tongue up the column of throat and nips at your chin gently, ending with a mind-numbing kiss to your lips.

"Wow," you mumble, bewildered. You open your eyes to stare into azure, deep and turbulent; she seems to peer into your very soul. Minutes pass, possibly hours before there is a sound other than the husky pants falling into the space between the two of you.

"I love it when you call me Jennifer." You think back and realise that you whispered her name when her mouth was on you. You smile and promise yourself you will call her that as often as possible.

**The Fifth Time**

Clothes are discarded without thought to where they land, just as long as they are no longer covering either of you. Mouths roam with abandon, finding undiscovered weak spots that elicit giggles, moans, whimpers. You want to taste her. All of her. You lay her back on her bed, positioning yourself between her legs, and lavish much needed attention on her glorious breasts. First one, then the other, then the valley in between. Then down. Gentle bites over her ribs, swirling patterns across her navel, leaving wet trails around her belly button.

When you reach your destination; the damp patch of trimmed curls, a soft moan vibrates in your chest as you take in glistening folds and slick desire. You peek your tongue out and take a tentative lick, tasting her for the first time. Salty sweetness explodes in your mouth and you know in that instant that you will never get tired of her unique flavour. You resume your mission with gusto, bringing her to the edge and pushing her over several times. She rolls you over, straddling your thighs as she returns the gesture. You close your eyes, feeling her everywhere.

"Open your eyes, baby," she whispers in your ear as she enters you with two fingers. You ignore the request for now, too overwhelmed and overcome with desire to do anything but feel. Her fingers still momentarily, making you whimper. "Open your eyes Emily," she murmurs forcefully, her intentions clear. You force your eyes open and gaze into blue, darkened by want. Her fingers begin their unrelenting rhythm again as her orbs hold you captive, forging an intense connection that pushes you higher than you've ever been taken before leaving you to tumble over the cliff. Time seems to stop as you try to regain your breath, gasping and lightheaded, lost in the endless sea that is Jennifer Jareau.


End file.
